


DS9 Ficlet collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Getting Together, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quark topping, Seduction, Shapeshifting, Unexpected Weddings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, Xeno, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any DS9 ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Going Back to Bed (Garak/Bashir)

**Author's Note:**

> This collection contains any fics under 1000 words that I write in 2018 for Star Trek DS9. As a result, there may be multiple different pairings contained within it. Not all of these will be in the same universe, not all of these will be connected. More details will be in the individual chapter titles/notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak is a menace to Bashir's ability to get to work on time.

"I really do have to go to work," he murmurs, finally managing to peel himself from the bed, "they're expecting me. If I'm any later than I already am..."

"Things will explode?" Garak purrs, stretching luxuriously out over his sheets like a rather large - rather _naked_ , and _sated_ \- cat, "all will panic? Everybody will die, in numerous ways too painful and terrifying to mention?"

He glances away briefly to hide his smile, looks back in the next second to appreciate the contrast of Garak's scaled skin against the rumpled white of the sheets, "something like that."

"How unfortunate." Garak smiles, done with his indecent stretching. Settles himself up against the pillows in a way that briefly makes his mouth go dry, "but I can't help but wonder... Well, accuse me of being frivolous if you wish, my dear doctor, but would an extra thirty minutes _really_ make that much difference?"

"You said that thirty minutes ago," he protests, but can't stop himself from taking an involuntary step closer to the bed, "but, since you bring it up... Not a minute later?"

"Not a second," Garak promises, and runs his eyes over his body with a focus that makes his cock perk up all over again, "and I'll even do that thing with my tongue that you seem to like so _very_ much."

And when he puts it like that... Well, it seems perfectly _natural_ to ignore the time and climb back into bed again.


	2. Unexpected Pregnancy AU (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo has some unexpected news for Quark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references to pregnancy, as you may have guessed by the creative title.

" _Pregnant_?" He asks, stunned.

"About six weeks along, according to doctor Bashir," Odo tells him, looking faintly miserable from where he's crammed into his corner of the bar "...That's the only thing he tested for, by the way. There didn't seem much point in asking for anything else."

"There's no chance that I'm not the father, then?"

"None at all. I've never... Been with anybody else, not in that way." Odo stares at him for a long, hesitant moment before deliberately straightening his shoulders, "you should know that I'm keeping it."

He sighs, reaches out to grab a glass. Almost grabs one for Odo too, before he remembers how _highly_ inappropriate it would be in this situation, "of course you are."

"That's all you have to say?" Odo stares at him incredulously, and then offers a slightly sickly smile, "just to make it absolutely clear, I'm going to be raising a half-Changeling, half-Ferengi child on this station. _Your_ half-Changeling, half-Ferengi child. Are you sure you don't have any further protests? Maybe some panicked screaming to do?"

He stares into his glass silently, choosing his words carefully, "well, when you put it like that... I'm only considering just how many ways a half-changeling child will be able to earn a profit in this day and age."

Odo stares at him for another endless moment, eyes wide and faintly shocked. And then slowly starts to smile.


	3. Growing Old Together (Quark/Odo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark grows old with Odo, unfortunately Odo can't quite manage to do the same.

"It's been over a century and you still don't look any older," he grumbles, jabbing a gentle elbow into Odo's side as he settles down next to him in the bed, "it's starting to get annoying, you know that?"

"I am still incapable of reading your mind, Quark, so no. I did not, in fact, know that," Odo says, and he _swears_ that he sees a faint smirk on his face out of the corner of his eye, "I guessed it, I may well have been deliberately smoothing my face for the past few decades just to annoy you, but I didn't _know_ until now."

"That's cruel!" He snaps, and _refuses_ to acknowledge the way Odo's fond smirk gets wider, "that's cruel, and mean, and not _worthy_ of a constable supposedly devoted to justice and the greater good!"

"You're forgetting, Quark, that I haven't been a constable for many years now," Odo says, somewhat pityingly as if he's implying some sort of _memory loss_. As if he's actually noticed how his mind isn't as quick as it used to be, how his joints aren't as nimble and how he seems to be slowing down a little bit more every day.

"Yeah, but you're still _you_ ," he says, wincing slightly at the brief surge of sadness at how he's slowing down while Odo remains essentially the same, and turns grumpily onto his side, "and it isn't worthy of you, even if you haven't technically been a constable since you can back, to be so mean to a poor old man!"

"Poor, Quark? But you've always boasted loudly about how you were so rich," Odo says, a touch mockingly, but turns to face him too. Looks over his face for a long few moments, as if noting all the lines that have sprung up there, "and you're not that old."

"I'm over two hundred, Odo. That's old even for a Ferengi," he points out, watching as Odo's smirk twists into a small frown, "I mean, don't worry about it. I'm _sure_ I've still got a few years in me yet, even with my bad back, but... I've grown old with you, not even you can deny that."

Odo stares at him for a long few seconds in silence, his frown steadily deepening.

"I don't know what _you_ have to look sad about, Mr Ageless Changeling," He snaps, briefly resting his hand against Odo's side in as close as either of them have ever gotten to reassurance, " _you're_ not the one who's had to grow old with a cruel blob more dedicated to _justice_ than actually being a good husband!"

Odo only smirks again in response, sadness briefly banished, and reaches out to drag him into his arms.


	4. Jealousy (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo gets jealous.

"Who was she?" Odo snaps, slamming both hands down on the bar and glaring at him.

"Who was who?" He asks, utterly mystified. This isn't Odo's usual tactic, he's used to far more accusations of criminal enterprise, "do you have any idea how many females I interact with in the course of an average day?"

If anything, Odo only seems to get angrier at that. His eyes narrow, his skin goes taut as if he's fighting the urge to turn into some sort of predator and gobble him up, "you know very well which one I mean. The Bajoran, the one with the pink hair and the incredibly obnoxious smile."

It honestly takes him a second to remember, he's so caught up in Odo's presence "...Aveeta? That cargo captain?"

"Her name is irrelevant."

"I was simply doing her a favour," he says, tries to summon as much sniffiness as he can despite his still quite considerable confusion, "helping her out, like a decent and upstanding resident of the station. And if she was a little exuberant in response, that's hardly-"

"A little exuberant!" Odo interrupts him, sounding actively offended by his account of events, "she was draped all over you, Quark! If you'd been any closer you would've melted into one!"

And suddenly it hits him, like a stomach punch, just what Odo's problem is. He's surprised he didn't realise it sooner, considering that it's the exact same problem - the impotent fury, the wistful burning in the chest - that he has every time he sees Kira with Odo.

"You're-" he starts to say, even more stunned than he was before.

"This isn't about me, Quark!" Odo says hurriedly, like he senses he's been rumbled, and pushes back from the bar as fast as he can, "I just don't want you to break any public decency laws, that's all."

"Unless they're with you, of course," he mumbles, as Odo defensively spins away, and goes to serve another customer. A new burning in his chest, one that feels strangely like hope.


	5. Tea (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post-coital conversation.

"I didn't know that you knew how to replicate tea," Odo says, as he sets the cup on the bedside table.

"Of course I know how to replicate tea," he says, mildly offended, "what if that nice Captain Picard comes by again? He'll need something to drink while everyone else is in my bar."

"And he'll be so grateful for some tea, that of course he'll be willing to discuss some business opportunities with you," Odo says wryly, somehow managing to completely sum up that business plan, "doesn't he hate you?"

"That was five years ago!" He snaps, as he makes his way around to his side of the bed, "things might have changed!"

"Do you really think he has so short a memory?" Odo asks, with the smallest twitch of his lips.

"I don't know, maybe," he grumbles, settles himself fully amongst the blankets before sending Odo a smirk, "my thought process is, if I can get _you_ to forget all my numerous transgressions and hop into bed with me then why shouldn't more gullible folk forgive even more easily?"

Odo stares at him silently for a few moments, forehead slowly wrinkling in thought.

"Don't let your tea get cold," he says, sweetly, and reaches for his own cup.


	6. One Night Only (Garak/Bashir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak lies to himself.

He tells himself that it's only for one night, as he pushes Julian up against a wall. Tells himself that this'll only happen once, so he's allowed to savour it. Allowed to kiss Julian until he moans, allowed to caress that soft skin stretching endlessly underneath his fingertips, allowed to take and take and take until they're both gasping and sated.

It'll never happen again, after all, and so the steadily spreading feeling of warmth in his chest isn't a danger to them at all. Not the slightest bit.

He's always been a wonderful liar.


	7. A Drink (Dukat/Sisko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisko needs a drink.

"I need a drink," he says.

Dukat stirs beneath him, summons enough energy to prop himself up on his elbows as he rolls off the bed in search of some alcohol, "oh? Have I tired you out, commander? Has our lo-"

He doesn't say a word, just glares from where he's digging around in the bottom of the chest of drawers for that one bottle of finely aged whisky that he managed to sneak onto the station before Starfleet security protocols were fully in place.

"-Fucking impacted you quite so much?" Dukat finishes smoothly, with an entirely obvious roll of his eyes, "if so, I must say that I'm absolutely _flattered_. Why, one would think that the commander of a station such as Terok- my apologies, Deep Space _9_ would have a little more stamina!"

"It's not that," he says, barely repressing a sigh of relief as he finds the smoothness of a bottle under his palm.

"...Oh?"

"It's that anybody needs to be a little drunk to spend more than an hour in your company without trying to strangle you," he says, perfectly honestly, and tries to recall whether he's hidden the glasses under the bed or in the bathroom cabinet.


	8. Feelings (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark makes a mistake.

"I know what you're up to, Quark," Odo says by way of greeting, striding into the bar with his customarily scornful expression on his face, "don't think that you'll get away with it."

"Why, _Odo_ ," he croons, turns from polishing a glass to flash his very toothiest smile, "I simply have no idea what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't," Odo scoffs, looking somewhat _pleased_ by his refusal to roll over and capitulate like one of those awful earth dogs that humans are so mysteriously fond of, "the shipment of gold plated stem bolts, Quark, The faulty ones that that Kelpian trader has been trying to flog all around this quadrant? Are you _sure_ that you don't know where they're being kept?"

"Of course I don't!" He says, summoning up his full level of righteous huffiness. No matter that the stem bolts are concealed in one of his storage rooms as they speak, it's the _principle_ of the thing, "and quite frankly, Odo, I am getting rather tired of you marching in here hour upon the hour and accusing me of being a criminal. It's slander, unprovoked and vicious slander, and if I didn't love you quite so much-"

He grinds to a halt, mind catching up with mouth just a _little_ too late. Odo blinks in front of him, eases back a little and awkwardly shifts his shoulders. The bar remains mercifully silent, quiet in the late afternoon lull...

Morn, sitting peacefully in the corner, coughs softly and he knows that his life is _ruined_.


	9. Experience (Kira/Dax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finds new appreciation for Dax's past lives.

"You're good at this," she says. Or, you know, maybe slurs. Focusing enough to come up with words is a little hard.

"Years of experience," Dax purrs from between her thighs, and then frowns slightly as her only response is to arch up and give a gusty sigh, "you don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"It's just that usually when I mention my years of experience, people seem to get a bit less abandoned." Dax's thoughtful frown transforms into a smile, she ducks her head to press a kiss against her thigh, "something about two hundred years of partners being a bit of a turn off for certain people."

"Certain idiots," she says, and levers herself up on her elbows to meet Dax's gaze, "I'm currently thinking, myself, that I should've tried jumping into bed with the elderly _years_ ago."

Dax stares at her for a long moment, thoughtful, and then laughs. Presses another kiss to her thigh, and starts moving her fingers again.


	10. Stuck Together (Garak/Bashir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Bashir get stuck in a room together.

"So," he says, and smiles, "stuck again, I see. Tell me, Garak, do you think we'll ever get all the Cardassian code out of the computer, or will we still be getting stuck like this in twenty years time?"

"My dear doctor," Garak drawls, and turns from his perusal of the locked door with his own charming smile, "one would almost think you were _enjoying_ this situation."

"And why shouldn't I be?" He asks, and hurries on before Garak can do more than give him a fondly amused look, "yes, we're trapped. And yes, we have no way of contacting the world outside this room. And _yes_ , we're being forcibly kept from our extremely important duties... But look at it this way, we're secluded alone with each other and no distractions on the horizon."

"For about an hour at most," Garak says, but doesn't stop looking fondly amused, "in a room with no bed, or chair, or even a nice carpet."

"Is that such a problem?" He asks, and adopts his most innocent expression.

"Well," Garak says, fully abadons his perusal of the door and strolls over to him with a surprisingly warm light in his eyes, "only one to be easily overcome."


	11. Kiss Me, Kill Me (Dukat/Sisko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukat taunts, Sisko responds.

"Go on then," Dukat says, and smiles the smile of a venomous serpent, "Kiss me. Kill me. Do _some_ thing."

And the thing is, he knows very well what that something should be. He should walk away, keep his head and his dignity. Failing that he should scream in Dukat's face, meet his insinuation with fire and fury. Failing _that_ he should give in to the second option, lunge for Dukat's throat and end all this for good.

He doesn't.

Instead he steps right into Dukat's space. And, before he can think it through, kisses those vile lips with all the force he can muster.


	12. Hand Holding (Nog/Jake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nog and Jake try out an old earth custom.

"So you want me to hold your..." Nog starts, looking somewhat dubious, "hand?"

"Yes." He sighs, and briefly regrets bringing up the subject at all, "you see, it's kind of a tradition on earth. When two people like each other very much, and are committed to each other in some way, they hold hands."

"Huh." Nog stares at him for a long few moments, allows his eyes to briefly wonder down to his hands, "sounds weird."

"Says the guy who used to expect his girlfriends to chew his food for him," he retorts, and then forcibly stops himself. Takes a deep soothing breath in through his nose, before carrying on, "Look, we don't have to do it if you think it's _too_ weird. I just thought it'd be nice. Y'know, since we're dating now and all."

"Publicly and everything," Nog agrees, actually looking _thoughtful_ for once in his life "...You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Well, _yeah_ ," he says honestly. Because he can hardly _deny_ just how much he wants to hold Nog's hand, walk with him around the station and claim him - in some small and subtle way - as his own, "but-"

"I don't think it's too weird," Nog interrupts him quietly, with a small and only slightly nervous looking smile, "I mean, I'm not going to lie and say that it isn't a _bit_ weird... But you've met my family, you've faced far weirder things for me."

"Nog, Quark isn't-" he grinds to a halt, gives a sheepish smile, "uh, there's no real good way to finish that."

"It's best not to try," Nog advises him. Looking, if anything, faintly amused by his fumbling "...So, uh, is there anything special we have to do? Any extras that I should brace myself for?"

He smiles, still faintly apologetic. Takes a deep breath in of his own. Hesitates for only a second, before deciding to just _do it_ and reaching out to take Nog's hands in his own.

A long moment of silence passes. They both stare down at their joined hands in a slightly expectant way, as if wondering what'll happen next.

"This _is_ nice," Nog says eventually, sounding faintly surprised.

"I told you so," he says, more fond than smug, and continues to hold on as tightly as he can.


	13. Diamond Ring (Garak/Bashir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal is made.

"Yes, of course, _obviously_ ," Bashir says, with the kind of gigantic smile upon his face that just can't be faked, "I just have one question... Is that an actual diamond?"

"Yes," he says, barely holding back his own beaming smile at Bashir's obvious pleasure. He really, _really_ thought he was beyond this kind of youthful giddiness - but one look at Bashir's face, and it all comes flooding back again, "I hope that wasn't a misstep, my dear. It's just that I remember you mentioning that it was a tradition, on earth, and I wanted to do this _correctly_."

"Garak, I mentioned that it was a tradition on earth _two years_ ago," Bashir says, obviously delighted and not at all managing to hide it "...By which I mean, you are definitely doing this correctly. Where did you even get a diamond in the first place?"

"I have my sources," he says grandly, manages to maintain a mysterious expression for a long few seconds... And then ends up crumpling the moment Bashir gives him a pressing look, "Quark, in this particular case."

"You went to _Quark_ for this?" Bashir asks, with a stunned blink that somehow only makes him look prettier than before, "and how much did that cost you?"

"Not much," he says breezily, sighs as Bashir shoots him another one of those searching looks that he finds himself increasingly unable to resist, "not much at all, when you think of relative values. Only about half a years profit from the shop, nothing more."

"Half a _years_ -?" Bashir blinks again, stares down at the ring on his finger with a new kind of awe, "would it be possible to say yes to your proposal again?"

He can't help himself, his beam this time is absolutely impossible to contain.


	14. Formalwear (Garak/Bashir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is vaguely set around Our Man Bashir time, but only very vaguely.

"I must admit, Garak," Bashir says, his voice practically a purr as he looks him up and down, "you _do_ look rather sharp in that suit."

He smiles, flattered despite himself. Gives Bashir his own appreciative once over, lingering particularly on how the lines make his legs seem so much _longer_ than they already are, "you look rather dashing yourself, my dear doctor. It seems like being a spy unexpectedly suits you."

"I can't help but think, though..." Bashir hesitates for a long second. And then, to his shock, dips his eyes briefly down and looks up again through his lashes, "well, you're going to think that I'm _silly_."

It's the look he wears when he's flirting. The look he's seen on that face a thousand times, when talking with Leeta or Dax or anybody else pretty that takes his eye. Except up until now, that 'anybody else' has never been _him_.

The surge of hope rolling through him at the moment is somewhat like a tsunami, sweeping all sense - all _reason_ , and carefully learned tactics - inevitably away in its wake. All he can manage in response is a rather inadequate: "oh?"

"I can't help but think," Bashir continues very deliberately, eyes still on him in a way that is half-anticipatory and half-wary, "that you'd look even better _out_ of that suit entirely."

They stare at each other for a long second, mute.

And he's not sure which one of them moves first, whether his instincts take over or Bashir's eagerness wins the day, but when they kiss thought flies out of his head altogether.


	15. Hunger Games AU [Bashir/Garak]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir and Garak have a conversation, in a universe where they both won the Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garak is district 1 and a former career. Bashir, after heavy deliberation on my part, is district 5.

"They don't like me," Garak says, quite casually, "the other victors from my district."

"I can't imagine why," he says, and takes another sip of his drink. It's blue, faintly fruity tasting. He wonders if it'll be strong enough to keep at least a few of the nightmares at bay tonight.

"I think it's because I used my intelligence to win, rather than mere brute force," Garak answers, despite his obvious sarcasm, and continues to stare at him with an intensity that _should_ be uncomfortable, "or maybe it's because of my sense of style, or my rather more refined manners, or..."

He's never been able to be as uncomfortable as he _should_ be around Garak. It's a good thing that they weren't in the games together, that Garak's victory came at least fifteen years before his own. He knows that the man is dangerous, he knows that the man would cheerfully stab him in the back to save his own neck, and yet. And _yet_.

And yet Garak is staring at him again, in that vaguely amused way that he's become distracted by far too many times, "my dear Bashir?

"I'm sorry, I think this drink is starting to work on me," he says apologetically, and leans a little closer. Until he can feel the heat of Garak's arm against his, the brush of those killing hands against the side of his wrist, "you were saying?"

"I was _saying_..." Garak purrs, and then pauses. Glances around briefly, particularly noting the sour face of Dukat watching them from the corner, before leaning in so close that he can actually feel the man's breath against his face, "maybe it's because I feel much the same way you do, about the necessity of the games."

The feeling in his chest is too sharp to properly be called hope, and yet it blossoms there anyway. He blinks at Garak, and then lifts his hand to take another shaky sip of his drink.


	16. Mistaken (Quark/Odo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark calls Odo's bluff.

"This was a mistake," Odo said, staring at him with thoughtful eyes.

But the thing was... He knew Odo. Better than he knew anybody else on the station, better than he knew Rom, better than he even knew himself sometimes. He knew when Odo was genuinely repulsed, the liquid tension of his skin when he was barely holding himself back from spitting. He knew when Odo was genuinely disgusted, the slight frown of disappointment that always briefly flickered across his face before being smoothed to officiousness. He even knew when Odo was genuinely indifferent, the sluggishness of his shifting when he was reluctant to face something.

And at that moment? Sprawled in his bed, body solid but eddying with undercurrents of restless emotion? Odo was none of those things.

"Fair enough." He stretched his arms above his head, faked a casual yawn, "guess we'll just never do this again, then. It's a good thing, really. You wouldn't believe the deals I let slide just to get you into bed."

Odo regarded him for a second, silently. And then the eddies stilled completely, as he slowly started to smile.


	17. Profit!!! (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark has many justifications.

Knowledge equals profit, is how he justifies it to himself. Sure, this may seem like a pointless and slightly unwise detour - but in actual fact it's very sensible and focused research.

There must be some profit in knowing how to distract Odo from his ceaseless pursuit of justice, after all. In knowing what he looks like when he's intrigued, when he's following him cautiously into one of the darker corners of the bar. In knowing how his lips feel when they're kissed, the thoughtful sounds he makes when his mouth is licked into. In knowing exactly as what point he turns slightly liquid with pleasure, how his true form shudders and slides like even the brush of a finger is overstimulating.

Knowledge equals profit, after all, and once he's figured out what to do with this knowledge he's going to be a wealthy man indeed.


	18. Boneheaded (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo is unaware of his feelings, Quark is pretty sure that's going to change at some point.

Odo hasn't realised yet, and he's counting down the days until he does. He's not dumb, just... Boneheaded. Good at sniffing out even the slightest hint of 'crime' (business opportunities, to all sensible minded people), bad at any kind of emotional sensitivity. 

But he'll realise eventually, one day. He may be boneheaded, but even that hard head has to break eventually. He'll realise what it means, that constant urge to seek him out. He'll become aware that their sniping is more like flirting, that they know more about each other than anybody else on the whole damned station, that his skin ripples tellingly every time they catch sight of each other. He'll _know_.

And when he does...

Well, he doesn't know what he'll do then. But rule 158 of acquisition must exist for a reason, and he's looking forward to finding out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rule #158: The first principle of a rigid businessman is to always be flexible


	19. What Feeling is This (Odo/Quark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything, especially in bed.

"That feels... Strange."

"Seriously?" He asks, and rolls his eyes, "I've got my dick all the way inside you, for the first time in ever, and all you have to say is that it feels a little strange?"

"Well, it does!" Odo protests, looking briefly a little embarrassed and then quickly covering it up with an expression of arch indifference, "do you want me to lie to you, Quark? Tell you that having you inside me is the best sensation that I've ever experienced? Moan and jiggle like one of those interminable holosuite programmes?"

"No wonder you've never got laid before, if this is the way you go about it," he grumbles, and rolls his eyes again - so obvious that Odo can definitely see it, and hopefully feel guilt, "look, let me shift a little... How about that?"

"Still strange."

"Picky," he says chidingly, and rolls his hips again, "how about this, then?"

"Still- oh." Odo's eyes go wide, and he has to suddenly bite his lip to stop himself from blowing his load at the first liquid shift of Odo's insides around him "...That's better."

"Tell me about it," he says, somewhat embarrassed to find his voice gone gravelly, and shifts his hips minutely again. Slowly starts to thrust, surprised to find that it's somehow so much hotter than he ever dreamed.


	20. Sleeping In (Quark/Odo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo is late for work. This is somehow Quark's fault.

“Quark, I’m going to be late for work!”

“That’s a big problem, and I’m very sad for you,” he says, leaning back against the headboard with a certain sense of amusement as Odo races around the room, “but I’m not sure why exactly I’m supposed to be concerned.”

“Because it’s your fault!” Odo says, coming to a complete halt only to _glare_ in his direction, “if you hadn’t seduced me-“

“The seduction was mutual.”

“And dragged me back to your quarters, and _distracted_ me from setting my alarm clock…” Odo makes a – frankly hilarious – noise of frustration, throws his hands up in the air, “well, we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!”

“We?” He asks, amused, and then frowns as the rest of Odo’s words sink in, “But yeah, I guess not. Nice to know how you feel about consummating our relationship, I guess.”

He’s expecting Odo to confirm it, or smirk at him mockingly, or simply throw up his hands again and storm out of the room. It’d hardly be out of character, after all, he doesn’t even know why he longed for more.

He’s not expecting Odo to sigh grumpily, and lower gingerly lower himself to sit on the edge of the bed, “I didn’t mean _that_.”

He only stares, struck into stunned silence.

“I meant-“ Odo hesitates for a second. Looks awkwardly down at his hands, and then looks back up at him with a carefully neutral expression, “look, both of us know that I’m not good with feelings. Or words. Or words related to feelings. So all I’ll say is that I don’t regret last night.”

He blinks, blinks again. Hesitates for a second, before slowly scooting away from the headboard and placing a hand on Odo’s elbow, “not even a little?”

“Not a little, a lot, or anything in between,” Odo shifts, seeming uncomfortable. Stares into his eyes for a long second more, just long enough so he can see how much the man _means_ it, and then peels his hand off and regains his feet, “the only this I _regret_ is your selfish refusal to let me set my alarm clock.”

Somehow, with sudden and unexpected warmth rising in his chest, he can’t find it in himself to care that much. He only settles back against the headboard as Odo resumes his mad tear around the room, and _laughs_.


	21. Oh No, A Wedding [Odo/Quark]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark and Odo are forced to get married due to an average day on DS9.

"I cannot _believe_ that you're making me do this!" He hisses urgently out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why not?" Odo asks, looking as innocent as a lamb. More innocent, actually, he's never quite trusted lambs, "this seems like the perfect solution to the situation that you've gotten yourself into."

"In what _universe_ ," he asks through gritted teeth, "is kidnapping me and forcing me to marry you in front of a Bajoran priest a perfect situation to a minor threat against my life? I mean, have you _looked_ at the guy? He's a little shouty, sure, a little too keen on every single business owner being married... But he looks about fifty pounds soaking wet!"

"I found four phaser pistols in his luggage," Odo says, without any particular inflection, "all of them set to kill. I believe that the threat was perfectly legitimate."

...He blinks, "four phaser pistols? Huh."

"Look, Quark..." Odo heaves a heavy sigh, actually turns to face him. There's a surprisingly sincere expression on his face, like he actually - _ha_ \- cares about his wellbeing or something, "if you really don't want to marry me, just say. I'm sure we can arrange something with somebody else, Dax or Bashir or even one of my constables. I just thought-"

"What?" He prompts, when Odo trails off into an awkward silence.

"That you'd prefer to get married to somebody you actually trusted, even if only temporarily," Odo says, bluntly, and glances away. A little too slowly, he's already seen the flash of something that looks suspiciously like concern in his eyes, "that's all."

He stares for a long second, stunned.

He swallows, hard, and draws himself up. Decides to be brave, just this once, "Dax is still busy in ops, right? Dealing with the latest threat to stationwide safety?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I'm thinking that Bashir may well already be married by this point, especially if this guy is targeting _every_ business owner on the station." He lifts his chin, meets Odo's eyes and summons his most carefree smile, "so I accept your proposal, even with the kidnapping. Not like I'm going to get any better offers around this dump."

Odo stares at him, seeming just as stunned as he was a few moments earlier... And then smiles, small and surprisingly genuine, "I'm glad to see that my conclusions were correct."

"Shut up," he says, fondly, and steps forward until Odo is forced to take his arm, "and fetch me my bouquet."


	22. A Leap of Faith [Bashir/Klingon Chef]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir goes on a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFA challenged me to ship my favourite main character from DS9 with my favourite minor character from DS9, and this was the result.
> 
> Kaga is the name given to the Klingon Chef in the novels. I've never read the novels, but I embraced it here!

Kaga may be 'just' a chef, something that most apparently right thinking Klingons look down on, but he's still significantly more muscular than him. And the thing is, he's always rather _liked_ that. Has always been secretly drawn to people who could pin him up against a wall with the greatest of ease.

"You are sure you don't mind?" Kaga asks, staring at him through narrowed eyes as he dims the lights in his quarters, "I find that a lot of non-Klingons get rather... Uncomfortable, when the subject of using our strength comes up."

"Believe me, there's _no_ need to worry about that," he says, and steps right up into the man's space. He still smells faintly of gagh, from the meal he insisted on cooking for them earlier, "feel free to use your strength as much as you want. I'm a doctor, I can take it."

Kaga looks faintly amused, lifts a hand to press against the side of his neck. The pressure of it is heavy, a decided promise, "really?"

"Yes," he says, and grins recklessly as the pressure slowly increases, "I'll even let you sing, too. You know, if that's what you'd like."

For a moment, he thinks that he's gone a little too far... But then Kaga lets out a bark of laughter, and leans in to kiss him properly. Full Klingon style, with rasping tongue and an abundance of teeth and a satisfied purr rumbling in his chest.

It is, he thinks as giddy lust sweeps him away, a _very_ good thing that he agreed to this blind date.


End file.
